


on the other side of the galaxy

by Moon_bun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Changkyun is called I.M most of the time sorry, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Mechanics, Memory Loss, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Tags May Change, Tatooine Slave Culture, droids are cute, probably some inaccuracies about sw sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_bun/pseuds/Moon_bun
Summary: Ten years after the fall of the Old Republic, a young man nicknamed I.M, suffering from memory loss ever since order 66, try to survive under the Empire's reign with his friends, pilot Shownu and shooter Jooheon. What he didn't expect when accepting princes Hyungwon and Kihyun's request was to find the key to his identity and past.Or a short chaptered Star Wars AU, because I needed Monsta X in space. Might contain some inaccuracies because I only watched the movies and for some it's been years since I last saw them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Sleepless night and assistance requested

It was always the same dream. And he knew he was dreaming because it always started the same way. He saw a younger version of himself, more naive, eager to learn, a version he barely found in himself nowaday. His eyes were more innocent and he had no idea of all the hardships he would soon face. The surrounding area around him was always the same. This deep and lush forest, with trees so high he could barely see the blue sky or the two moons once night fell. He also knows that this is not a dream, but a memory. One of the last ones he had from his previous life. And he knew it because he could still feel all the energy linked to that forest where he grew up. Feel it deep in his veins, like the place was calling for him, all the way from the other side of the Galaxy. Anytime they landed on a vegetal planet, he briefly wondered if it was his place of birth. And then, he wouldn’t feel the familiar energies and let go of the idea.

But the dream was more complicated than simply his younger self standing in a forest. No, he knew now that at any moment, the scene would change. The peacefulness of the forest would give up to flames and screams and blood. And really, it was a shame that it was the only thing he could remember from his past life, his life before the Empire, his life before being forced to be a clandestin. Sometimes, he would remember a shadow, the one of the woman who saved him. Or other times, he would hear a voice, so close yet so far, a voice that he could nearly hear scream his name, in vain. Sometimes, there was another silhouette, one of another child, but his dream always get blurry once he gets to this part. Nothing is clear, just the tone of the voice, the body against which he is pressed and the panic in his heart. And the disturbance of the energy around him. That feeling of pain coming from all around the galaxy. That feeling that made him insane and left him with no memory whatsoever of his life. That made him forget everything, even his name.

And so his present self would stir in his sleep once he reaches that part of the dream. His body would start shivering from the fever and he would be whimpering. Hopefully for him, there was always someone to get him back to reality, back to the present, away from all this negative energy:

“I.M! I.M! Wake up brother!”

Said I.M opened his eyes while taking a big, shaky breath. The young adult was now shivering from the sweat, his heartbeat’s speed higher than it should be and all his senses alert:

“You dreamed again.”

His throat was dry and painful, and he barely saw his long time friend so close to him, his sight merely functioning at the moment:

“Dude… water I need some water.”

The body close to him was gone in a second and I.M tried to get up from his bed, or at least, sit up against his single pillow:

“Here brother.”

The silhouette was back, but all he could see was the glass with water in it. He gratefully took it, not forgetting to thank his friend, before swallow everything in one go:

“Maybe take it easier.”

“No need to worry about me Jooheon.”

“I always worry about you brother.”

Now, he could finally see his friend again. His life long friend with soft feature and a smile to crack even the hardest general of the Empire. But also a friend he knew could be deadly; at his young age of barely 22, he was known to be one of the fiercest shooter of the galaxy. No ship could avoid him and very few tried to actually face him directly. Put him behind any kind of gun on any kind of spaceshift and he’ll be able to destroy even the biggest destroyer; knowing by heart their weak points and how to get to them.

I.M didn’t like the concern he could read on Jooheon’s face. It meant only two possibilities; he was in for a nagging directly from Jooheon, or the blond would call the next person in authority on the spaceship and the force of the nagging would be triple:

“Have you… Have you dreamed of something more?”

“No… nothing new, just same old blurry memories.”

“Oh.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as no one had something to add to that. I.M felt his heartbeat take a much healthier rhythm while all his senses came back to him fully. He was awake, ready to face another day:

“Where is the captain?”

“Doing captain’s stuff in the cabin. He’s taking us to Raxus though.”

“Raxus? Why?”

“We received a message. The princes there are asking for our help. It’s a new mission and it will pay us good. Maybe enough to replace every single broken stuff on this garbage ship.”

“Hey! Stop talking about the faulcon like that.”

“Sorry brother, I forgot you were emotionally attached to this piece of old junk.”

“If the captain could hear you.”

“Well lucky me, he can’t and you aren’t a snitch either. Guess I’ll stay a bit more on this flying piece of…”

“Ok Jooheon, I’m not a stitch ‘til a certain level! If you keep insulting our great flying spaceship I’ll tell everything to the Captain and you’ll end up alone on Raxus without any money nor a way to go out.”

“My worst fear brother!”

Jooheon got up laughing, making his way to the small bathroom across their sleeping room in the spaceship. I.M knew their Millenium Falcon was old, and a bit rusty and was probably older than he would ever be in his entire life and was a vestige of the old republic, but he liked travelling on it and it being his home. It was one of the only constant in his life, one that appeased his fears and calmed his anxiety. He would never trade for any new technology ship coming from the Empire. Even if stolen and technically, a pain in the Emperor’s ass, he would never let go of the Millenium Falcon. And lucky him he knew he wasn't’ the only one on board with this. There also was the Captain.

As I.M slowly made his way through the corridor of the ship, he thought about the first time he met the Captain. It was ten years ago, right after the small emergency navette he was put on to leave his planet, landed on Christophsis. Lucky him, his ten years old self wasn’t found by a clone soldier or anyone from the Empire. But by a then teenager local boy, who instantly fell a powerful need to protect the boy. He took him home, hid it from the authorities for days, gave him a shelter and a safe space, and promise him to get him out of there and into safety. He soon understood what was so special with the boy, and as soon as he realised that nowhere in this galaxy would be safe for him, he took the decision to get the hell away from Christophsis thanks to an old ship he won on a stupid bet. Ever since, the two had been clandestin, doing jobs around the galaxy to get money and hiding their true identity from authority. Through the years, they managed to get false identity paper that granted them access to nearly any planet under the yoke of the Empire. It was still kind of risky, but nowadays, they feared less for their life. They adapted as much as they could and knew that in any case, they could stick together and face any kind of enemies; even if they were as powerful as the Empire.

Along the way, they encountered Jooheon, 14 at the time, when I.M was 12 and the Captain 16. They helped him and saved him from repression of the Empire on his birth planet Bracca and ever since, the blond promised to help them on their journey. The thing the three boys had in common back then, was that they had nothing to lose at this point, two of them being orphans and the last one having no memory whatsoever of his life before the fall of the Republic. The captain worked in a metal plant on Christophsis while Jooheon had to battle his way through life on the landfill planet, stealing some stuffs from abandoned ships and learning there how to shoot thanks to a now probably dead mentor. They grew stronger together and learned to protect each other while doing missions after missions for a living. To I.M they were his family. A family he would trade for nothing in this galaxy. 

Once he reached the cabin, I.M spotted the captain’s familiar wide back, his dark brown hair and the dashboard. The space seemed calm and they weren’t in light speed, which meant they weren’t far from their destination anymore. Sitting on the seat besides the Captain, a small robot saw him coming and beeped happily:

“Who’s woken up BD-1? Is it Jooheon or I.M?”

The droid beeped a specific word I.M knew too well because it corresponded to his name. Then, the Captain turned around on his seat to face his friend and I.M was greeted with the crescent moon eye smile, characteristic of his savior, friend and Captain:

“Good morning I.M.”

“Good morning Shownu.”

“How was your night?”

“Terrible. I dreamed again AND Jooheon woke me up so the first thing I saw was his ugly face.”

“You dreamed again?” Shownu completely ignored the insult to their other friend.

“Yup.” I.M made sure to pop the ‘p’ loudly.

“Nothing new?”

“Same old burning forest.”

Shownu sighed. What they hoped from these dreams was for the familiar voice to finally scream something coherent; the probability of it being I.M’s real name very high, so he could finally find back this part of his identity and stopped being called by the nickname Shownu gave him when he first met him and he wasn’t able to answer the simple “what’s your name?” question. Back then, he could only remember his age and the fact he was in great danger. So when Shownu asked, he was incapable of answering anything other than “I’m…” followed by a fat silence and ever since, Shownu called him I.M. However, a few years after when they finally got their hand on some trafficked ID paper, it was time to find him a real name and this time, Jooheon gave him Daniel. It was a name he was borrowing from time to time, when he didn’t feel like the new person he met was to call him I.M:

“Jooheon told me we were on our way to Raxus.”

“News go fast in this spaceship.”

“Well, it’s just the three of us. And BD-1.” He added once he heard the non pleased beeps from the upset droid. “Said it was some princes asking for help. That they would pay us good.”

“That’s what I understood from their communication. They were pretty vague about it but they asked specifically for us.”

“You know what it means Nunu.”

“I know, and we’ll be ready to face anything. As usual.”

I.M hummed, a little bit perplexed. The fact that they asked specifically for their services meant one thing; this mission would stir trouble with the Empire. And I.M was all for it. Because he hated the Empire just as much as anybody else and liked when they made their lives more complicated. Nothing like the rush of the adrenaline of sabotaging an Empire cargo. The more damage, the better in I.M’s mind. 

He took the seat BD-1 was on, the little droid jumping on his lap while Shownu was maneuvering the ship:

“What do we know about this planet BD-1?”

At the sound of the question and command, the droid took a straighter position, started a serie of incoherent beeps which meant that he was transcribing some infos, before ejecting a small tape that I.M got hold on:

“Didn’t do any researches before accepting the job Captain?” Jooheon said while arriving in the cabin and taking the seat right behind Shownu.

“Someone asks for help, we answer, especially if they are rich princes Joo.”

“Somehow, this way of thinking is going to get us in real trouble one day.”

“It worked until then.”

I.M ignored his friends bickering and gave the tape to Jooheon who sighed but put it on the holographic reader on the table next to him. Soon, a holographic map of what I.M presumed to be Raxus appeared in front of Jooheon, the latter started playing around with the words and the maps, trying to find any important details about the planet:

“Alright so…” he squinted his eyes, making I.M lightly giggle to the silliness of his friend’s facial expression every time he tried to concentrate on something. “Telluric planet quite obviously. Knew a small essor during the old republic, enough to have a representant at the Senate.”

He looked through some more infos before frowning:

“Their capital used to house the Separatist Senate. It was dismantle after the fall of the republic obviously and the Queen asked to be separated from their actions. Right now, her two sons, Kihyun and Hyungwon, are governing the planet and the Empire let them relatively alone, but check regularly. The princes are living in a small castle at the harbor of a forest, close to the Capital.”

“Check if the coordinate they sent me correspond.”

“Sure thing Captain.”

I.M passed along the paper with the coordinate to Jooheon and waited until the other confirmed the location:

“It corresponds.”

“Alright, I.M, go send the message we’ll be landing in less than ten minutes.”

And sure things, when the younger got up, he finally noticed the planet in front of them. They were ready to enter its atmosphere any moment now so he better be quick on his feet.

After sending the message, he stood on the cabin, next to Jooheon, who put an hand on his shoulder:

“Everything is going to be okay buddy.”

“Who said it won’t?”

“Your anxiety is pushing through every pores of your body and coating the whole cabin.”

“Jooheon.” came Shownu’s strict voice.

“Try relax a bit more. We can manage through everything remember?”

“Sure thing buddy.”

“Alright, everybody sit down, we engaging in the atmosphere in ten… nine…”

Quickly, the two other sat on their respective seat and BD-1 got on I.M’s lap at last. As soon as they entered the atmosphere of Raxus, they accused the shock of it on the spaceship and I.M cursed a bit while holding onto BD-1 to be sure the droid won’t be hurt. They really needed the money to get the Faulcon to its previous original and working form. He didn’t know how many more landing the ship could stomach. 

They flew over giant fields and oceans, until they reached a big city that I.M assumed to be the capital and a few minutes later, they were landing close to a small castle on a cliff over a big forest:

“Everyone okay?”

“Can’t we asked the princes to just repair that leaky old space shit instead of money? I fear for my life every time we have to land on any planet Shownu!”

“They will pay us good money and thanks to that money, we will be able to get the Faulcon back in shape. End of discussion, Jooheon.”

Shownu got up from his captain seat and BD-1 automatically jumped on his shoulder, his rightful place whenever Shownu was up. I.M followed the captain in the alleyway leading to the outside world and Jooheon mumbled something before following them both. 

When Shownu activated the main door that slowly opened to the floor of the landing area, they were greeted by two serious faces:

“Well, seems like we made them wait boys.”

“Son Hyunwoo. The princes are waiting for you.”

“And they even know your really name Captain.”

“Lead the way.”

The two men escorted the small team into the castle. I.M took his surrounding area. The castle was rather small for a royal family, but he guessed it had something to do with Raxus’ past. If the Empire spared the planet, they sure weren’t going to help them to expand financially. But he thought it was a rather small price to pay for the survival of their people. And still, they were many more expensive stuffs all around the alleyways than I.M had possessed his whole life. Or at least the ten years he remembered:

“The princes are very thankful that you answered to their call so quickly.”

“Well, we were not so far actually. It’s just natural we came so quickly.”

“They are ready to see you. Please, take everything into account before making a decision.”

The three friends frowned lightly at this, but one of the man opened to door to what he presumed to be the throne room. In front of them, a rather large room with at the end, two thrones where two men were sitting and honestly, they took I.M breath away the second he landed his eyes on them. Both had soft pink hair, a color so pure he was nearly ashamed to stand in front of them with his dirty black hair and clothes. They seemed to breath luxury and power but in a less aggressive way than most noble they had stumbled upon on their many years across the galaxy. The trio bowed in front of the princes, and the two men left the room, not without closing the big doors behind them. Finally, one of the two princes spoke and I.M lifted his head at the same time as Jooheon and Shownu:

“Thank you very much for answering our call, Son Hyunwoo.”

“Please call me Shownu your Highness. I don’t go around with my civil name anymore.”

“Of course.”

The prince on the right got up and advanced toward the trio, his brows frowned and clearly worried. I.M could recognize the dark circle under his eyes anywhere, even when trying to hide them with some, he guessed, expensive makeup a prince could afford:

“How can we be of any help to you, Your Highness?”

“We heard you can do any job but you mostly helped victims of slavery.”

“You heard right Your Highness.”

One of the reason why the Falcon Millenium was going into pieces was because they mostly took jobs about freeing slaves from the rising traffic in the galaxy under the Empire. Their client could barely pay them the minimum to survive but Shownu insisted to help whenever they could. Stealing fuel had become a past time at this point and stealing the Empire was also always fun. The only money they needed was to take care of the Falcon. And eventually feed themselves and bribe some clones at borders whenever it was needed.

The second prince got up from his throne too and I.M noticed that he was visibly taller than his brother. Soon, he was standing in front of the trio, at the same level as the other Prince:

“A very dear friend of us got taken away by men affiliated with Jabba The Hutt last week.”

Shownu hummed, before Jooheon precipitaly asked:

“With all due respect, why asking for our help to find your friend your Highness? Even if you’re not close to the Empire, I’m sure you’ve got enough money to get one of their men to do the job.”

“There stands one of our major problem you see…” started the first prince.

“We don’t want anyone from the Empire involved. We can’t afford that and we don’t talk about money.”

Jooheon seemed to not really understand the innuendos and implication of what the taller prince just said, but it didn’t fell on deaf ears for Shownu and I.M:

“This is why we are asking for your help.”

“Well, if it were Jabba’s men… your friend must be on Tatooine.”

“It’s only been a week so he might not have been sold yet. We could get quickly on Tatooine, get him out and get him back to you.”

“Wait a minute Joo.”

I.M’s voice was a little panicky and Shownu could understand why. But he didn’t himself show any signs of panic or stress, he had to keep his composure in front of the princes and think wisely about all his options:

“Do you allow me a few minutes with my crew? Privately?”

“Of course Captain Shownu.”

The trio quickly left the throne room for the alleyway, and I.M started to talk as soon as they were out:

“If they don’t want the Empire involved you know what that means Shownu.”

“I know I.M. I do, I really do.”

“We can’t accept.”

“Hey, why can't we? They obviously want their friend back and are ready to pay a lot. We could ask more than the Empire would. Imagine the amount of money!!”

“That is not the question right now Joo! Think about why they don’t want to send anyone from the Empire to get their friend?”

“I don’t know, maybe they don’t trust them. The Empire kind of took most of their riches.”

“Their friend must be Force sensitive.”

A silence fell among them after Shownu said those last words. Jooheon’s happy expression changed real quick for something more serious and I.M closed his eyes, already ready to refuse the princes’ offer even if deep down, he wanted to scream yes and go found their mysterious friend:

“Yeah, that makes it a bit more complicated.”

“We can’t take this job… it’s too risky, even for us. Taking a Force sensitive person on board…”

“Well obviously the Empire don’t know they are Force sensitive or they would have killed the two princes for hiding them and kill them or turn them into a Sith.”

Shownu nodded while I.M was still visibly anxious:

“We just can’t.”

“I don’t know I.M. It kind of motivates me more to go and save them. They clearly care about them and saving a possible Jedi is always ten more time more effective in pissing the Empire off than stealing fuel or ship’s pieces.”

“Kind of agree with the Captain here.”

“But taking on the ship a Force sensitive person would…”

“It won’t be the first time for me to save a Force sensitive person, would it?”

I.M closed his eyes once again and sighed. He knew who the Captain was talking about: him. The very reason why he hadn’t any memory prior to the terrible night of the Order 66, was because his connection with the Force was so great that night, he felt every lost Jedi souls, and even the other Younglings like him. He couldn’t remember his life as a Youngling, he just knew he was on this very green planet, with lots of forest, that a Master Jedi saved him from the Empire that night by putting him on an emergency navette that flew all the way to Christophsis. And that he had a friend around his age who was there that night. The same kid he saw in his dreams:

“We need to help them I.M.”

Slowly, the younger nodded. Maybe meeting another Force sensitive person wouldn’t hurt him a bit. He had repressed this part of himself so badly, so strongly, sometimes he wondered if Force still flew through him and if it was still able to sense it. As he was a Youngling at the moment of the fall of the Old Republic and not a Padawan, no Master could have teach him anything other than feeling the Force. But sometimes, when his emotions overpowered everything else, he could swear he was able to use it. But then again, he was so anxious of anything Force related, he wasn’t sure he wanted to use it anyways:

“So it’s a yes?” finally asked Jooheon.

Shownu nodded in turn and soon they were standing in front of the princes again and this time, they were talking business:

“His name is Lee Minhyuk. He is 23 years old. This is a picture of him right here.”

“So, we’ll need the money to get him back safely. Jabba’s slave system is a very effective machinery. Every slave, before being sold, is refrained with a neck collar directly connected to their vitals.” Shownu explained.

“Only a paying master can get them out of the way without hurting the slave.” Jooheon added.

“How much do you think it will cost?”

“It depends… with Jabba in Tataouine we’re talking in Wupiupi, so probably around 10,000 Wupiupi. He doesn’t seem that well built and I guess his particular… appeal is… well hidden?”

Both princes nodded, understanding the subtext of Shownu’s words:

“They’ll probably sell him as an house slave and yeah, 10,000 Wupiupi is the standard for house slave.”

“Alright, we’ll get this sum ready. You’ll also have a first payment of 5,000 Dataries now, and the 10,000 Dataries left after you get Minhyuk back.”

“And if we don’t get him?”

“Then I guess no one will be able to, so you can keep the 5,000 Dataries.”

“We’ll get him back safely your Highness, don’t worry.”

“We count on you.”

They bowed before leaving the throne room, the princes telling them than one of their advisor would come to their ship with the money in an hour:

“Coming back… We’ll have to be extra careful.”

“If this Minhyuk could hide his special… statut to the EMpire for ten years like you, I guess he can hide it for a few days in space with us.”

“Well yes but if he is really 23, he could have been a Padawan before Order 66 and…”

“We’ll get through this I.M. We always do. Tataouine is nearly too easy now, with the number of times we’ve been there. The victim being a Force sensitive man won’t change to how we always proceed. Buy him back, and escort him back to Raxus. As easy as that.”

I.M shook his head, not convinced enough, while Jooheon came back in the cabin with the money:

“Alright, we’ve got everything, the two advisors also refilled our tanks enough for a round trip to Tataouine.”

“Wonderful. We’ll depart in a minute.”

Shownu took his place on the Captain’s seat in front of the dashboard while BD-1 took off from his shoulder and got on I.M lap, next to Shownu. Jooheon sat at his place on the seat right behind the Captain, and soon, the space ship was leaving the telluric planet for a much desertic one, a planet they knew too well by now:

“What did you think of the princes? I thought they were really polite.” Jooheon said while eating a snack from the kitchen, trying to break the visible tension between his friends.

“They are princes, Jooheon, they are raised to be polite so they won’t start a war on some foolish words.”

“The taller one was really handsome too.”

Shownu let out a giggle and I.M a smile:

“Maybe you hopeless romantic can live your forbidden impossible love story with this pretty prince with pink hair.”

“Stop laughing at my romantic side! I have a pure heart contrary to you two cold hearted bastard.”

“I don’t have time for romance I have to get us safely at every step of the galaxy Joo.”

“Excuses Nunu.”

I.M smiled some more but soon, that very smile faded. Sometimes, he wanted to be as hopelessly looking for his one true love around the galaxy like Jooheon was, but then, he remembered that he could be taken by the Empire at any moment and that calmed any ambition of sharing his life with anyone away. Shownu never seemed to show any interest in anyone, and I.M would be content with spending his life living from day to day with his friend as he had been the past ten years. Even not finding his real identity didn’t bother him that much as long as he had Shownu, Jooheon, the Falcon and his free will:

“Maybe you should try to get some more sleep I.M. Night when you dream are always sleepless and I don’t want you to be exhausted when we land on Tatooine.”

I.M wasn’t about to refuse a good nap (or night, who knew) so he agreed and left BD-1 to Jooheon care before joining the sleeping area and hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before they reached the desertic planet and a new job that could end up worst than any of their other jobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whoever decided to click on this. I hoped you liked this first chapter. More is to come. I apologize for any mistake as English is not my mothertongue.  
> Also, BD-1 is the droid from the game Jedi fallen order, I found him absolutely adorable and I think he belongs on Shownu's massive shoulders just right.  
> Thank you for reading this and don't hesitate to leave a comment to let me know what you thought about it!  
> Lots of love


	2. A helping hand and a selfless mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M has another dream and Minhyuk finds help where he didn't think he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything italic is dreams/memories
> 
> Enjoy!

_ The forest was burning to not become a safe place to hide the Younglings. The Empire knew it could hide anything from their eyes so they had to get rid of it before anyone could espace. _

_ One of the Younglings, one of the most Force sensitive one though, couldn’t understand what was going on around him. People were screaming, fire consumed everything around him, everything he knew and loved, and still he couldn’t move or try to escape. The pain he was feeling deep inside his chest, a pain that was resonating all around the galaxy, left him frozen here in the middle of the chaos. Until his mentor and savior came through the flames to save him from the terrible fate that awaited him. He could hear her scream something as she approached him, clearly wounded and barely able to run through the dying forrest. His vision became less blurry for a moment and her panicked face was the first thing he could distinguished. Her usually calm and slightly amused features were deformed by pain and grief and fear. Soon, he was in her arms and they were moving, once again, she was talking but his ears were too fogged still for him to understand anything. _

_ At some point, he felt like the ambient air were less suffocating, less warm, more bearable. They were at the edge of the big cliff they resided on and the fire didn’t have the time to catch the vegetation here. The wind was blowing at an impressive speed, making him wonder if the weather wasn’t on the Empire’s side, increasing the speed of propagation of the fire in the forest. Suddenly, he wasn’t in his mentor’s arms again, but sitting on a metallic surface and soon, he realized he was on board of an emergency shuttle. The woman who saved him used her last strength to bend over the boy and programm the little spaceship that would lead her protege to safety. And then, his trembling voice, damaged by the smoke of the fire, simply said her name: _

_ “Master Dasom.” _

_ “Listen to me kid.” _

_ Once she had programmed the shuttle, she came back to his level, her face close to his, her eyes looking directly in his: _

_ “You need to get on board and get out of here.” _

_ “Master…” _

_ “It would be too dangerous for you if I come with you. I’m too injured anyways.” _

_ She tried to smile to reassure him but he could only hold his tears as they threatened to fall. Gently, she stroked his cheeks, giving him reassurance and love. Suddenly, he remembered the other kid, his friend and the one that was calling him in the middle of the chaos and he simply said his name, panic rising in his chest: _

_ “What about Hoseok Master Dasom? He’s still in there I can’t go without him.” _

_ “Hoseok will be fine sweetheart. He’s not like you, the Empire won’t be after him.” _

_ He understood the implication of it all, and nodded, more tears falling from his eyes at the idea of losing his dearest friend. She wiped his tears with her thumps, before adding: _

_ “I programmed the shuttle to get you to Christophsis. It’s the furthest planet from here it can reach. We’ll distract the Destroyer with our own ships.” _

_ As if on cue, a loud noise could be heard from the middle of the forest. It was a noise they both knew by heart; one or more spaceships had taken off and surely, they saw the three last spaceship above the tree, directing themselves onto the Destroyer. She couldn’t waste more time now: _

_ “I wished we could have saved more of you but…” _

_ “What is going to happen Master Dasom?” _

_ “You have to survive. Get as far away from the Empire as you possibly can, hide your Force sensitivity and survive. The Empire won this time, but I know they’ll lose at some point. Thanks to Jedis and Force sensitive people. Thanks to you.” _

_ “But Master…” _

_ “Alright, we don’t have more time. You need to take off now.” _

_ The fire was catching them and the spaceships wouldn’t survive much longer against the Destroyer. She smiled one more time, before getting up and closing the door of the shuttle. The young boy screamed at her, wanting her to get in with him, but she just kept smiling at him. He felt the little spaceship taking off, leaving slowly the ground and his mentor behind. She was still smiling through her tears as he took more and more altitude, until he could barely see her. The last thing he could remember was seeing her falling to her knees, the flame so close he was sure they were going to consume her whole. A deep pain in his chest, the same one as he felt earlier and then, a total blackout as he lost consciousness. _

I.M suddenly woke up in a scream, his whole body trembling with the impact of his dreams. He was drenched in his own sweat and his throat was drier than it ever was. His heart was beating at an impressive rhythm that he wouldn’t think humanly possible and he was disoriented, his head heavy and vision blurry; the usual after one of his dreams. However, his scream had alerted the rest of the humble crew and soon, Jooheon was by his side, clearly worried about his friend:

“Hey buddy. Are you okay? We heard you screaming and…”

“Water…” the other pleaded with a small voice, his throat messed up after his scream and due to the dryness of it all.

Soon enough, Jooheon was back with a big glass of water and just like the morning before, I.M drank everything in one go. His heart was calming itself and his head started to hurt less and less. Jooheon patiently waited for his friend to tell him everything:

“Have you dreamed again?”

“It’s so weird Joo… I think it’s actually a memory.”

“Did you hear your name?”

“No but… I remember the Jedi Master that saved me now. And the name of my friend.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing that I didn’t already suspect. The forest burned. The emergency shuttle though… she programmed it to reach Christophsis and she told me… it’s the furthest planet the shuttle could reach.”

“Alright, that can be interesting info I.M!” Jooheon said enthusiastically. “We could actually find your planet with this. As soon as we’re over with this mission, BD-1 and I will look through the details. There musn’t be a lot of planets that correspond.”

I.M nodded. Finding his birth planet could be a big step forward his identity crisis. They didn’t have the time right now, it wasn’t the priority compared to finding Minhyuk but it was good. Something still bothered him; why would this particular memory remerged now? Was it because he was about to meet someone Force sensitive for the first time since his memory loss? He knew the Force had a way around things but most of the time, it just left him confused. Probably because he tried a bit too much to detached himself from the Force? Who would know?

“Maybe if I go back to sleep I’ll hear my name?” I.M tried to joke to lighten a bit the mood.

“Your friend... Do you think he is still alive?” asked Jooheon.

“I have no idea. Flames were everywhere. I wonder if he survived the fire.”

“What’s his name?”

“Hoseok.”

“Maybe if we find your planet, we’ll find him.”

“Yes, well… we need to find Minhyuk first.”

“Sure things. We’re close to Tatooine, I was supposed to wake you up by the way, but you did that on your own.”

“Alright. I’ll get ready and join you in the cabin.”

“Be quick.”

Jooheon left the room while I.M took sometime to process again his dream/memory. He needed to write everything down to be sure he won’t lose one moment again. Every little new details were written down, in case his brain decided to delete everything again. Even if it was one of the first time he wrote so much. Soon, on a blank page, the words ‘Furthest from Christophsis’, ‘Dasom Master Jedi’, ‘Hoseok’ were written in small incursive letters. It was the most important details, the one he needed the most. He langered a bit on the last name, before getting up and ready to land on Tatooine and get this mission done as smoothly as possible. 

*

Living life on Tatooine wasn’t the easiest thing. Slave market was a very common thing, and the planet was under Jabba the Hutt’s clutch, added to the Empire. Wonho couldn’t remember exactly how he ended up here and decided to stay for an undetermined period of time, but here he was, trying to live his day to day life as a mechanics on this desertic planet, waiting for the right thing, moment, person. Because sure, Wonho couldn’t remember how he ended up on Tatooine, but he remembered why and why he choose to stay once he was there. Tatooine was situated at a crossing point of the galaxy. It was a planet of many passages, and if you traveled around the galaxy, it wouldn’t be rare for you to end up there, in a way or another. And when you’re looking for a specific person in the entire Galaxy, somehow, it is wiser to wait for them to end up on Tatooine rather than look through all planets of the Galaxy. It was the conclusion that Wonho drawn after many year of researches that concluded to a following of dead ends.

And sure life was tough, but he had known worse. The Empire had ripped his birth Planet of everything: their deeply connected to the Force culture, their resources and their forest they were all so proud of. Everything burned when order 66 was instructed and it was already a miracle in itself that he survived. But after that, the Empire wouldn’t let them get back on their feet, and two years later, at the age of fifteen, he decided to let his planet behind and only coming back with the other special person that left it, during Order 66. Not until then. Ever since, he’s been looking for them… without success. But he was a tough guy. And living on Tatooine was hard, but he made ends meet. All the time.

He was a mechanics after all and his profession was valued, all around the Galaxy. But he also was a generous helping soul; which could probably lead to his end. Just like right now, observing the badly shaped droïds on the open market, his very own, well shaped and efficient droïd BB-00 (also nicknamed Boo) by his side:

“You’re always selling me shits far too expensive.” He complained to the seller, a vicelar man he knew by now.

“It’s coming directly from an Empire cargo Wonho. Even if it’s shitty now, I’m pretty sure your magic hands can get it back in shape easily and get a good price from it. I won’t change my mind.”

Wonho sighed. He needed the money and he knew the seller was right, but he also knew it was far too expensive even if he could get it work properly quickly:

“I’ll need other parts to get it back in shape correctly. It’s too expensive still. Half price.”

“You only want 10,000 from this? No way you have no idea to what extent I had to go to get it from the Empire.”

“Well I can guess from the shape of this poor droïd. 10,000 is my last word. No one is going to buy that shit from you so it’s either 10,000 or it won’t profit you in any ways.”

“You annoy me so much Wonho.”

“But I’m also your best and fairest client. 10,000.” 

“Fine. 10,000. I don’t want to see your face for the next week though.”

“Don’t worry too much about it.”

“What are you planning with this one Wonho?”

“None of your business.”

“Umph.”

The seller accepted his money and Wonho accompanied him with Boo in the rear shop. There, the seller packed the damaged droïd that was now in Wonho’s possession, while his two daughters were chatting a few meters away:

“He was really handsome either way. I could ask Dad to buy him for us. He is a house slave after all and we need one since Mom badly injured the previous one.”

“I’m telling you the Old Baba said he was Force sensitive.”

“Do you seriously believe the Old Baba? She thinks everyone is Force sensitive.”

“I believe her… sometimes…”

“Girls why don’t you go talk somewhere else? Can’t you see I’m with a client.”

“This is just Wonho though Dad. He is here like every week.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mind us, right Wonho?”

“You do you, girls.”

They kept chatting away but a detail had caught Wonho’s attention. A Force sensitive slave? Usually, Wonho stayed the furthest away from slave market because he couldn’t handle seeing other living beings enslaved and taken away from their basic rights. If he was rich enough, he would buy them all, unfortunately, he could barely make ends meet so buying every slave on the market was impossible. Even more if he wanted to stay clear from Jabba’s business. And everyone wanted to stay clear from the Hutt’s business. But a Force sensitive slave? Then again, the Old Baba was not the most sane person around town:

“Where did you see this guy?”

“On the slave’s market. He’s with the house slave from Jabba’s men. He’s really tall and really handsome, unlike most of the slaves.”

Wonho didn’t like going to the slave market, but he had to be sure… to be sure it wasn’t the one Force sensitive person he was looking for. Maybe, they were a small percentage of chance:

“Did he have a name?”

“Minhyuk.”

Well ok, it wasn’t the same name but then again, he doubted his childhood friend would have kept the same name anyways publically:

“Thank you girls.”

“You shouldn’t listen to them.” the seller told him and handed him his package.

“Thank you for the droid.”

He paid for the merchandise, and took the package in both his hands, B-00 getting ready to open any door for its owner. He told everyone goodbye and trailed behind B-00:

“Oh and Wonho?” suddenly said the seller, right before the other man passed his door.

“Yes?”

“I was just kidding earlier. You’re always welcomed here.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day!”

“Yeah yeah, you too.”

Soon enough, he was out in the street and attaching his package at the rear of his hard earned speeder and tying B-00 to his usual place:

“What do you think Boo? Should I check if it’s Changkyun?”

A string of distinctive ‘beep’ answered him and he didn’t know if it was satisfying or not:

“It could never hurt… I mean house slaves are worth around the 10,000 I just saved… I could alway give that poor man some freedom.”

More enthusiastic beeps answered him and he smiled to the small droid:

“Alright big boy, let’s help this poor man out.”

And just like that, he was on his way to the slave market. 

*

“Jooheon you’re staying here.” Shownu announced while preparing the money 

“What? Why?”

“I want someone able to quickly start up the Faucon if we ever need to leave in a hurry.”

Shownu’s look on his face was stern as he talked to his shooter and best friend. Jooheon started to pout in protest but it wouldn’t work:

“Why me though? Wouldn’t it be safer for I.M to stay?”

“I.M doesn’t know how to start up the engine and manoeuvre correctly the Faucon in a hurry. It won’t work.”

“Ok fine. It’s Tatooine anyways. We’ve been there a hundred times.”

“Thanks Jooheon.”

“I’ll use the time to look for your birth planet with the new infos.”

“Thanks Jooheon.” repeated the first concerned.

“Alright, here we go. If we’re not back in like… three hours…”

“Yeah, yeah, the usual, don’t worry.”

“Don’t use the speeder before, got it?”

“Captain, you think this is our first mission or what?” Jooheon laughed and I.M giggled from behind the tall man with a tiny droid on his shoulders.

Shownu only sighed before opening the gates and getting out of the spaceshift, I.M following him quickly:

“Let’s go to the slave market then.”

“You dreamed some more tonight?” Shownu asked as the got away from the Faucon. 

“Yeah… it was more like a memory. Maybe a message from the Force? I’m about to meet another Force sensitive person for the first time in ten years.”

“Maybe he’ll help with your memory loss. How you feeling about that by the way? I didn’t have the chance to ask.”

“I don’t know… I’m not sure. I mean, if he is as young as the princes say he is… he probably was a padawan when everything happened… I’m not sure if he’ll be able to help me in anyways.”

“Maybe through him you can finally fully reconnect with the Force?”

“Who knows?”

“I know I said I would respect every life choices you make I.M… but I truly believe you’re wasting a big gift away.”

“I’m just so scared the Empire would find me through it you know? Technically, Vador is using the Force too? Without the guidance of a Jedi, what could stop me from going into the dark side too?”

“There is a chance, a possibility of that. I guess I am a little bit biased by knowing you for so long but I highly doubt that.”

Shownu’s voice was soft, as soft as the expression on his face and I.M always liked this part of his friend. He trusted him with his whole life, ever since they met and I.M knew he could count on Shownu at any time. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to take that chance or not yet.”

“Maybe meeting Minhyuk will do you really good.”

They were so used to Tatooine and the slave market by now. Whenever it was to buy someone back and bring them to their clients or simply by having deals with the Hutt’s men, they knew exactly where to look for when searching for a slave.

Soon enough, they were in front of a few slaves on the main stand of Jabba’s men. Both their faces were serious, as they knew they had to act tough in front of the seller:

“Well, well, look who is there. Which one of these pathetic beings have a considerate family that sent you there to buy them back?”

I.M was looking around but none of the men present there was corresponding to the princes’ description of Minhyuk. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched closely the exchanged between the seller and his captain:

“We are looking for a Minhyuk. About 23 years old. Human. Close to I.M’s height and brown hair.”

“A Minhyuk you say? It’s really bad luck because someone just bought him. Like half an hour ago.”

Both Shownu and I.M tensed. This was the worse case scenario (maybe it could be worst if Minhyuk was bought by the Empire, but they’d rather not think about it):

“Just half an hour too late… such a shame…”

“Who bought him?”

“Do you think I will display this information so…”

The seller didn’t have the time to finish his sentence that Shownu had caught him by the collar of his dirty shirt:

“You know how we work don’t you? I don’t have time to lose. Tell us who bought him right now and everything will be fine.”

“You won’t attack a Hutt’s man.”

“What is your rank anyways? You know what is the good thing about being the Galaxy’s helping hand is that we help everyone right? Even your boss. And we made ourselves more useful to him than you will ever be.”

I.M couldn’t say they were very proud of this one but doing some jobs on the side for Jabba had actually been a smart move since he’d enable them to have the upper hands with his smallest shady handymen that had more talk than action in them:

“The one who bought him was Wonho, the mechanic leaving in the house East from the main village. He’s probably taking him there and I have no idea why he bought him since he never buys any slave.”

Shownu let him go, still frowning and his aura menacing. He didn’t thank him before turning back to I.M who was looking a bit worried:

“What is so special about this one anyways?”

“That’s none of your business. Keep on with your day.”

And before the seller could add anything, Shownu and I.M were leaving for the Faucon, ready to get the Speeder and warn Jooheon about the state of the mission.

*

Minhyuk kept quiet the whole trip from the slave market to the house in the middle of the desert, not exchanging a word with the stranger who bought him, not even when the latter introduced himself and told him he shouldn’t fear him. Minhyuk wasn’t sure about that last part yet, even if the handsome stranger didn’t seem to have a bad bone in his body, with his cute droïd following him around. Concentrate Minhyuk you can’t just go around giving your trust to anyone. Even if they probably saved you from a terrible fate. This mechanic seemed to be too broke and not equipped enough to send him back to Raxus, where he desperately wanted to be right now:

“I’m so sorry if everything is a bit messy. I don’t receive many people.”

He could see the effort the other was putting into being as friendly as possible but he didn't find it in himself to answer it. After all, he was still a bought property, just like the bad shaped droid the other had bought just before him. 

Minhyuk observed Wonho clean his working plan and place the droid on it. Silently he began working on it, chopping it off from unusable pieces and trying to do a list of everything that was missing. Minhyuk was still standing in the middle of the room, watched closely by BB-00 (or Boo as the other had called him), a little bit perplexed by what he was supposed to do. In the end, he loudly cleared his voice and finally caught Wonho’s attention:

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

Wonho seemed to be a bit shocked to hear his voice for the first time, but quickly shook his hand and giggled a little:

“I’m sorry, I’m really not used to that kind of human interaction anymore. Sit whenever you feel like it. There must be some food in one of the cabinet. Eat as much as you can. I don’t know how long they’ve kept you but I know they don’t feed you so well so…”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why did you buy me? If it’s clearly not to use me as a house slave?”

Minhyuk was really confused by this stranger’s behavior. What did he want exactly:

“I… I don’t want to scare you.”

“I’m in no position to feel safe anyways.”

“I heard you were Force sensitive and…”

Ok well, now Minhyuk had a very good reason to freak out. Even more by the fact that this stranger who knew about his secret identity and bought him specifically for that, didn’t free him from his neck chain, that could blow his head at his will:

“Hey, hey, don’t panic please!” the other suddenly said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, seeing the other’s expression of horror and fear. “I swear! I won’t do you any harm.”

“How… how?”

“I… I’m coming from Ajan Kloss.”

This only fact helped calm Minhyuk a bit. An Ajan Kloss native could hardly have any bad intentions for a Force sensitive person seeing as their culture was to worship the Force. And he seemed old enough to have lived on here in the Old Republic:

“I lost someone that night. A Youngling that managed to escape. I’m looking for him. When rumors in town had it that you were Force sensitive I had to check.”

“I am not from Ajan Kloss.”

“I know.”

“I’m not the one you’re looking for.”

“Clearly.”

“Then why?”

“You think I can let a Force sensitive person in the hand of Jabba’s men and sleep well at night?”

“They didn’t know I am Force sensitive.”

“Hopefully for the both of us.”

“I still don’t understand… what do you gain from buying me?”

“Where do you come from?”

Minhyuk hesitated. Revealing where he came from could put the two persons he loved the most in danger and that wasn’t something he wanted to do:

“I’m not sure I want to tell you this information right now.”

“You don’t have to.”

“What is the other person’s name. The one also coming from Ajan Kloss?”

“Changkyun.”

That name didn’t ring any bell to Minhyuk, and he showed it with his face:

“I don’t know him.”

“I didn’t expect you to know him I just…”

“How do you know he’s still alive?”

“He escaped that night. He was the most sensitive Youngling of them all and the Master Jedi made everything she could to save him that night. I just… I wasn’t able to follow him everywhere like I promised him so…”

Dasom… was the simple thought Minhyuk had at the moment. He knew the Master Jedi from Ajan Kloss as she was a friend of his very own Master. He closed his eyes, briefly reminiscing that night, the pain he felt and the sacrifice of his Master so he could escape:

“I’m sorry if I’m making you relive it Minhyuk.”

Wonho’s voice was gentle and he looked at him with genuine worriness:

“That night wasn’t easy for everyone. I’ve lost all my close friends and my parents in the same fire.”

“I’m so sorry for what they did to your planet Wonho. Ajan Kloss was a beautiful place.”

“You went there?”

“One time, when I had just become a Padawan. My Master took me there to meditate in one of your temple.”

“I’m sorry for your loss too.”

They exchanged a empathic look and smiled briefly:

“I want to go back to my planet.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Where is it?”

“Raxus.”

Wonho winced. Raxus wasn’t the closer planet, but he could find a way:

“You should rest and hide here for now. I’ll work on that droid and in a few days, I’ll be able to sell it for a little fortune. With that money, I’ll find you a convoy to Raxus.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I insist really.”

Minhyuk suddenly felt like he was indebted to this stranger that got him out of the slave market and was ready to sacrifice his income for him to get back as safely as possible to his planet:

“Wonho I… I could help you. Maybe come with me and me and my friends will help you find your friend.”

Wonho seemed to hesitate, before Boo started to rapidly beep in panic and a knock on his door could be heard. Both froze, not daring to move a muscle, because Wonho knew no one ever came to disturb him and Minhyuk could easily guess it. However, he concentrated a bit and what he learnt about the intruder didn’t satisfy him. At all:

“One of them is Force sensitive.” he murmured softly, trying not to get too loud. 

Wonho nodded, he didn’t bring good news. But as Minhyuk closed his eyes and he was trying to get to his emergency gun while making as little noise as possible, the other opened quickly his eyes back and said:

“He’s repressing it though. His bond with the Force is strong but he is desperately hiding it.”

Wonho nodded again but both lightly jumped when another knock could be heard:

“Wonho? Wonho the mechanic?” a voice could be heard with the knock this time.

Wonho bit his lips and looked at Minhyuk, waiting for his approval to answer anything. When the other nodded, he finally said out loud:

“It’s him! What do you want?”

“We know you bought a slave from the market about one and a half hour ago.”

Both gulped. This really didn’t smell good. Minhyuk was getting ready to use all his potential against the intruders, but also a bit scared that the Force sensitive one was actually really well hiding his power and would overpower him:

“Would you let us in?”

“I would rather not.”

“We’re coming in the Princes of Raxus name!” a second voice came out and this time, Minhyuk left his defense crumble for a few seconds, hearing this.

Wonho warned him with a glance, not trusting this info at all:

“Oh really?”

“Kihyun and Hyungwon are very worried about you Minhyuk. They just want you home.”

Minhyuk bottom lip started shaking, all the stress and anxiety of the past few weeks coming back at the name of his dear friends, who must be worried sick about him. But Wonho was still a bit wary:

“I… I know how it’s like to fear the entire Galaxy. And I would know better than give my trust to the first stranger but… I swear Minhyuk. On the Force that links us… that we just want your good.”

And Minhyuk could feel it. That little connection between them that the stranger allowed him to share. Oh he must have been young when it happened. It’s messy but it comes from the heart and Minhyuk decides to trust. He might regret it but if the stranger have bad intentions for him, then he is very talented to hide it and he won’t be mad at himself for being tricked by him. 

With a glance, he told Wonho to open the door and the other reluctantly walked to the door and slowly opened it.

The two strangers didn’t violently stepped inside the house, which was a good sign. The first one to enter was a tall man, well build, with caramel skin and dark hair, and a little droid on his shoulder. The other one, slightly behind the first, was smaller, his hair was messier and he had deep dark shadows under his eyes. Minhyuk simply ignored the first one to get all his attention on the second one, who seemed to vibrate in the Force at the same frequency as him. Pretty impressive for a young adult like him that probably was a Youngling without proper training when order 66 happened:

“Let me introduce us. My name is Shownu, I am the captain of the Millennium and this is my friend, I.M.” 

“We could pay you back to let him come with us until Raxus.” I.M quickly said.

“I don’t trust you with him.” Wonho said defensively. “I bought him because I didn’t want anyone from the Empire to buy him.”

“We’re not the Empire I can promise you that.”

“How can I be sure?”

“Wonho…” Minhyuk gently said, not leaving the smaller one with his eyes. “They are not on the Empire side.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I appreciate your help but I think I’ll be in good hand.”

“Where would you take him?”

“Our spaceship is waiting on the North side of the village. We’ll take him directly to Raxus.”

Wonho seemed to hesitate and the two droids exchanged some beeps, before Boo went back to Wonho’s side and tried to reassure him. Then Minhyuk turned to him and said:

“You’re a good man Wonho. Maybe you could come with us and accept my offer.”

Wonho bit his lips. The offer was tempting but then again:

“I’d rather still wait for him here though. I feel like it’s the best plan.”

Minhyuk was confused for a quick second, before composing himself again. He nodded and thanked him once again, reaching for the strangers but Wonho suddenly said:

“I’ll accompany you to the spaceshift though. Make sure you go straight to Raxus.”

The two accepted, feeling like Wonho deserved to see them go in peace. Very soon, as they were in a hurry and Minhyuk didn’t have any belongings anyways, they hoped on the two speeders and headed North, in complete silence. Wonho was still a bit wary of everything. Understandably. 

Once they arrived to the ship, Wonho ordered Minhyuk to stay close to him, just in case. He had some doubts still, especially about the Force sensitive one, as he seemed familiar, but Wonho couldn’t remember if it was in the good or bad context:

“I appreciate everything you’re doing for me Wonho. Please consider accepting my help. I could be an easier way to find your friend.”

As Wonho was still suspicious, Minhyuk’s words kind of surprised him. He opened his mouth to say something, until I.M inserted himself in the conversation:

“Are you looking for someone specific?”

“Wonho lost a friend during Order 66. A friend that survived. He wants to find them.”

I.M only nodded as Jooheon went down from the ship, opening the bridge gate and observing the scene from his place on the ship:

“Is everything fine? Is it Minhyuk?”

“Everything is perfect Jooheon. Wonho here just wants to make sure we’re heading straight away to Raxus and won’t drop off Minhyuk to the Empire.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes but nodded, signaling them they could come on board. Him and Shownu stayed behind to get the Speeder inside, while I.M showed Minhyuk and Wonho around the ship, until they reached the cabin:

“So there, you can program it to go straight to Raxus. If you know how to.” I.M showed the navigation system to the mechanic, the air thick with tension between them as Wonho took it as a dare.

He quickly registered the coordinate of Raxus and programmed the flight to be a direct one, no stop of any kind on another planet. Once he was satisfied with it, he turned back to face Minhyuk and Changkyun who seemed to be in a silent conversation:

“I think you’ll be safe Minhyuk.”

“I don’t think, I know I will.”

Hoseok slowly nodded and something caught his attention on the hologram behind:

“Why you’re looking for infos on that planet?” he hastily asked, panic rising again recognizing his birth planet.

“I.M here lost his memory during Order 66.”, Jooheon answered while appearing with Shownu on his tail. “He just had a dream about that night with more details. Which included the fact that he was sent on Christophsis because it was the further planet the shuttle he escaped in could reach. I did some research since they left and only this planet correspond to what he remembers from this night.”

Thoughts kept battling in Wonho’s mind as I.M found interest in the hologram too. Slowly, he read the infos on it. It seemed to correspond to the little memory he had of it. Then he found the name and said it outloud, at the same time as Wonho:

“Ajan Kloss.”

“It could be our next destination I.M. Once the Faucon is patched up though.” suggested Jooheon.

“You’re coming from Ajan Kloss?” Wonho asked, voice trembling.

The two were now facing each other and Wonho was afraid of the reason why this stranger seems familiar to him. I.M started to be a bit perplexed too, trying to put another name on that face, a face that he had seen somewhere before. Just not as grown, with more childish facial features:

“You don’t remember your name?”

“I don’t remember any name apart from the Master Jedi’s name and… one friend.”

“Is this friend’s name Hoseok?”

“How do you...?”

“That’s my name. My real name. I am coming from Ajan Kloss and the person I’m looking for is Changkyun, a Youngling who escaped the fire during Order 66.”

Everyone was in shock in the small cabin, looking closely at the exchange as realization slowly settled in I.M:

“Changkyun?” he asked about his own name, not sure it was the one, the right one, the one he lost so many years ago.

“You even look like him. How could have I not recognize you? You have the same nose and the same eyes and…”

“You are Hoseok?”

The other didn’t answer more and simply crushed him into a tight hug, electricity travelling along their two bodies and I.M closed his eyes, fell the familiarity of the person against him and was submerged by memories. So many in fact, he couldn’t handle it and passed out right there, in Wonho’s arms, unable to fight the assault on his brain.

He felt like he was at the right place but at the same time it was too much and he found solace in passing out, bringing temporary bliss to his tortured brain while in a comforting and familiar embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not even sure if Force works that way but I find it pretty cool and it seems like you can do everything with it anyways even in canon soooooo yeah
> 
> Just one more chapter to go, I hope you liked this one.
> 
> Lots of love


End file.
